gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 266
Introduction After a brief sketch of Gintoki apologizing to the audience for not ending on their movie despite having the subtitle "The Final Chapter", Gintoki wakes up to find that time has frozen still for everyone except the Yorozuya. The trio must investigate this situation to resume the flow of time and bring back balance to the universe. Plot Otose enters Yorozoya shouting for them to pay their rent when she suddenly freezes in place. This leads Gintoki to go outside to find everyone in the same condition. Shinpachi and Kagura shows up and tell him that time seems to be frozen. Gintoki remarks upon the strange clock he had gotten last night which just stopped working and tells them of the story how he got it. He was apparently drunk last night when he had found it lying on the road, beside it lay the remains of an alien species with clock-like faces and their crashed spaceship. One alien remains alive but fatally wounded. He tells Gintoki to protect the Universal Clock in their stead. It is an ancient device used to control time. The alien call himself and his kin the Watchmen of Time who have been guarding the Universal Clock for generations. In his dying breath, he begs Gintoki to hide the Universal Clock where no one can ever find it. Being in his drunken state, Gintoki listened to none of these things. Gintoki then went home to sleep but was unable to do so with his headache. When morning came, Gintoki slapped his alarm clock in anger, along with the Universal Clock lying beside it. The Universal Clock stopped working. Back to the present, Shinpachi believes they were the only ones unaffected because they were near the clock when it was destroyed and warns the two that they need to fix it or else time will stay frozen. Gintoki comforts a hysterical Shinpachi by asking him to look on the bright side of time being frozen, like him being able to fondle Otsu-chan's breasts. After Kagura straightens the two, they arrive at Gengai's place where the mechanic is frozen with his finger up his nose. Gintoki relates to them the idea they can manually manipulate time by moving the clock's hands by themselves, allowing to jump forward in time. Kagura realizes that they should leave the clock in Gengai's sight along with a note telling him to repair it. They should then, move the clock's hands forward to a point when Gengai has already repaired the clock. Gintoki, however, had other plans with his original idea. Mainly to fabricate a marriage contract with Ketsuno Ana and posing on TV as his husband, then see how it works in the future. The trio eventually proceed to Kagura's idea. At first, going too far and reaching a point of time during Gengai's funeral. Gintoki tells them they might also be able to jump backward, and it turns out to be so. The three of them have trouble getting Gengai to repair the clock as he seems to be taking too long in picking his nose. They eventually reach another point of them during Gengai's funeral, now with the portrait of him picking his nose. After going back again, they find out that Gengaia died after running outside to celebrate for what they though the reparation of the Universal Clock when he was hit by a truck, causing the clock to be broken once more. They find out, however, that Gengai was celebrating after picking his nose for days and getting a ball of booger as big as the Universal Clock. In anger, Shinpachi throws the booger on the truck's windshield. They move Gengai's body out the way, then forwards time only to find out that Hasegawa died instead because of the truck going in accident. They realize Hasegaw was driving the truck. They go back in time and this time, Gintoki throws the booger in the trash. After moving time forward, they find out Hasegawa still died. He was sleeping in a box under the pile of trash and suffocated from the booger. The trio move him far to the middle of nowhere and move time forward to save him. But this time, in the future, they find that he suffered a natural death. Shinpachi panics at how they can't prevent a natural death. After another try, they reach a future where Gengai and Hasegawa is killed in battle by a green alien. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Otose *Ketsuno Crystel *Terakado Tsuu *Gengai *Hasegawa Trivia *The press conference featured Gintoki is based on a previous political scandal which rocked Japan, the scandal which involved Japanese politician, Ryutaro Nonomura. *Gintoki is also mimicking Nonomura's hairstyle. *The place where Hasegawa was taken to resembles a background frequently used in the Dragon Ball series, it is located in planet Namek. Furthermore, the one that attacked Hasegawa and Gengai is Piccolo, an iconic Namekian of the series. This scene is based on the fight between Goku and Piccolo against Raditz, which portrayed Hasegawa as Goku who sacrified himself in order to kill Gengai (portrayed as Raditz). References Category:Episodes